A hook-and-loop type fastener is a well know mechanical fastener and wildly used in disposable absorbing articles, such as diapers for babies and adults, to fasten the diaper around the waist of a wear's body. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a hook-and-loop type fastener utilized as a fastening device of a diaper 1 usually consists of two fastening straps 10 each secured to a lateral side of a first end of the diaper 1 respectively and a loop strap 20 provided on an outer face of a second end of the diaper 1. Each of the fastening strap 10 has a plurality of hooks 12 formed thereon for releasably engaging with the loops 22 formed on the loop strap 20 to fasten the diaper 1 on the wear's body. Traditional fastening strap 10, as illustrated in FIG. 2, usually includes a backing layer 14, a hook strap layer 16, and an adhesive layer 18 disposed between the backing layer 14 and the hook strap layer 16 to bond the backing layer 14 and the hook strap layer 16 together to form the fastening strap 10. The hook strap layer 16 is a plastic layer that includes a plastic substrate and a plurality of hooks 12 that is integrally formed on the substrate by means of a plastic injection process.
Because the traditional fastening strap 10 consists of three layers and the hook strap layer 16 is a plastic layer, it is too stiff for applications that suppleness of a fastening strap is a critical factor. For instance, when utilized in a diaper the fastening strap is used to keep the diaper in place about the wearer and thus has an intimate contact with the skin of the wear. Therefore, if the fastening strap does not have sufficient suppleness, the wearer of the diaper may feel uncomfortable and even may leave marks on the skin of the wearer.
Additionally, because the traditional fastening strap 10 uses an adhesive layer to bind the hook strap 16 and the backing layer 14 together, the manufacturing process is thus complicated. Moreover, because an adhesive layer 18 is used to bind the hook strap 16 and the backing layer 14 the manufacturing cost is inevitably increased and so is the sale price, and thus making the fastening strap 10 less competitive in the market.
In view of the shortcomings of traditional fastening strap described above, there exists a need for a fastening strap for a disposable absorbing article that possess a sufficient fastening strength and a sufficient suppleness.